


Late Nights

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Darcy Lewis, PR Master [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Darcy Lewis PR Master, Gen, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Darcy both have trouble sleeping from time to time. She helps as much as she can and learns a little something in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

It was one of those nights when Darcy lay on the sofa in the common room. She hadn’t been able to sleep because of the pain and settled for silently mocking infomercials.

Apparently Clint had a similar idea. He walked out not ten minutes after her, gently lifting her head and shoulders before sitting down where they were and setting her back down in his lap. It was a ritual when the times they couldn’t sleep coincided. He would let her rest her head on his lap, and they either watched was on TV or talked about the day.

Tonight was the latter. “Did you have another nightmare?” she asked.

Clint nodded. “I… I know it’s going to sound weird, but I don’t think Loki wanted to attack Earth,” he confessed. He had never mentioned the thought to anyone for fear that they would think he was still under the scepter’s control, but Darcy held no judgments about anything he was forced to do.

Darcy gently rubbed his arm, considering his idea. “Why?” she asked. “He had the scepter.”

“Maybe someone had the scepter before him,” Clint suggested. “Someone who forced Loki to do their bidding. It’s just… I remember a few little things, like when Loki first arrived. He looked like he was sick, and there were nights when I could hear him crying.”

Slowly, Darcy sat up, her hair following behind her. “I…” She hesitated, looking from the floor to Clint. “I think I can help you… you know, come to terms with all this.”

Clint actually let out a laugh. “Darcy, I’ve been to therapists and hypnotists and every other –ist you can think of. I don’t think I’m getting help any time soon.”

Darcy frowned, moving herself to sit with her legs on either side of the archer. “Just trust me,” she begged, holding out her hands. Hesitantly Clint took them. “Close your eyes,” she whispered, and Clint did as told.

It was a rush of light in his mind, Clint instantly calming down, his shoulders falling as proof. “How are you doing this?” he asked.

“That’s not something you want to know,” Darcy told him. “And you’re going to forget I did this.”

Clint’s eyes snapped open with the sudden realization. “You’re using the scepter,” he muttered, only for his mind to go blank. He blinked a few times, realizing he was suddenly alone.


End file.
